Trying To Touch The Burning Sun
by Silvermoonlight GJ
Summary: I want you I need you but I can't touch you, your far away from me so far I can't reach. Maybe one day you'll notice maybe one day you'll see but for now your far from me like the sun in the sky.
1. Trying To Touch The Burning Sun

Disclaimer. This is a mini fanfiction regarding Maya and Asuka it takes elements from the original series, end of Evangelion with some rebuild hints regarding Maya's character.

Disclaimer. This story contains violence and swearing as well as sexual situations including same sex.

Disclaimer. The characters in this story are all copyrighted property of Studio Gainax.

Thank you to Sha Yurigami for beta reading this mini fic.

_TRYING TO TOUCH THE BURNING SUN_

_Year One  
_

Misato breathed in deeply she was late why was the second child late? Maybe the fifteen year old had stopped off on her way to Nerv to play video games. Her unit was now here and was being lifted into the bay with the other two which was 00 and 01, she turned seeing Shinji behind her along with Rei who from what she'd been told was Nerv experiment of combining human and angel DNA hence her white hair and pale skin and glowing blood red eyes and she lives with me because Ritsuko our head scientist wouldn't have her live in that shit hole the commander wanted her to live in.

I've been told she's a weapon of sorts but how and why I don't know and I don't ask as it's above my pay grade. She is a quite individual while to her other side is Shinji the commander's son, a shy boy with a lot of emotional problems who lives with me.

These two have already killed two angels between them and now we are waiting for the new pilot who killed the third out at sea by herself but from what Kaji told me, she's a hot headed girl who is very openly gay and likes getting her own way and has an attitude problem.

I watch as she finally appears traversing the Nerv stairway in her yellow sun dress and wide straw hat her red hair flowing behind her as she smiles a toothy grin showing. I breathe in deeply oh yes this ones going to be trouble and I've been told she has to live with me. As if living with an emotionally damaged boy and a half angel child who is forever under Ritsuko's watch wasn't hard enough and she was living with me well before Shinji came.

I watch as the fifteen year old red head stops in front of me smirking as she speaks her light blue eyes flashing. "Sorry I got lost the map to this place is difficult." Clearly she's not sorry but then she wasn't surprised though the girl from her report was not a bully as such she had no filter and just said what she thought.

Asuka's mouth slowly formed a smile as her eyes look at Rei for a long moment then they look at Shinji. "So are you not going to introduce me to the others?"

I breathe in deeply easing up my hand. "Asuka Langley Soryu this is the third child Shinji Ikari and to my other side is Rei Ayanami the first child." Asuka looked at Rei again. "So you're the half angel the experiment? I heard all about you in Germany."

Rei looked up slightly speaking calmly. "Yes I'm the experiment, but I prefer to think of myself as a person." Asuka turned eyeing Shinji. "And this is the one who killed an angel on his own?"

Misato folded her arms. "Both of these two have killed angels by themselves just like you, Rei killed the first Shinji killed the second and you killed the third." She paused. "We have no idea when the next attack is coming could be tomorrow or next year." She paused. "The others were random as well."

She met her light blue gaze. "My name is Mayor Misato Katsuragi I'll be your guardian from today you'll be living in my apartment with both Rei and Shinji."

She paused watching as the small woman in a dark Nerv uniform who was in her early twenties appeared she walked over calmly handing her the papers as she spoke calmly. "Asuka's transfer papers as you requested Mayor." She took them from the short haired Japanese woman's hands as she spoke. "Thank you." She watched her go noticing Asuka's eyes were on the other woman mesmerized and hiding nothing as she left. Asuka raised her hand. "Who is that?"

Misato watched as the woman disappeared from sight. "That's Maya she works along side Ritsuko in the science division but the black uniform means she part of the special division they do a lot of things off record for the commander." Asuka eased up her hand. "Well she's fucking hot I'd like to get inside her one day." Misato rolled her eyes not thinking as she took Asuka's arm. "Come on we are leaving your late and I'm sure the others want there lunch."

Asuka eyed the Mayor in annoyance she'd heard that she had no sense of humour and a stick up her ass and they weren't kidding she turned seeing the woman had vanished from sight. She wasn't kidding with her words just seeing her had sparked a real fire but she was patient she could wait for her chance.

End of part 1

Silvermoonlight

Done for a long time supporter of my works who will remain unnamed the story covers a number of years at Nerv.


	2. Hitting A Bump In The Long Road

_HITTING A BUMP IN THE LONG ROAD_

_Year Two  
_

Well it's been an interesting year we took on the fourth angel all together and it's been quite ever since and I confess I've been searching for that woman I saw as I don't see her that much she tends to hang around Gendo I've heard she brings things to him and Ritsuko who has visited us all some days as she has to do check ups on Rei she seems like a really nice person and is very playful and motherly unlike Misato who always business.

Misato and her are friends though there friendship is stained because Ritsuko is sleeping with her lab assistant who is called Kaji and I think Misato likes him.

I think though I might be wrong that Rei and Shinji have something going on between them it's not a relationship per say but I do feel something when there together and to be fair they were fighting angels together before I came along and they welcomed me into there home and embraced me as a friend.

Granted Rei's just not my type plus I can't get past how fucking weird she looks with those glowing blood red eyes and white hair but I would not say that openly ever I'm not good with people but I know when I've said the wrong thing and I'm trying to do better but it's hard.

I've also tried to say hello to Maya a while back but she ignored me I've heard she's also gay like me from the other staff but she ignored me Misato says she has no time for my childish antics and I am here to do a job like the others and should get on with it. Yet I can't there's just something about her that draws me in yes this might be a childish crush but I just want to try. I know now where her office is so I want to finally say hello.

I put on my best smile as I adjust my school uniform and hair as I knock on the door plus I'm sixteen now maybe she'll take more notice since I'm starting to fill out chest wise.

She looked up hearing Maya's voice from inside. "Come in…" She opened the door only to watch as Maya's face changed to annoyance as she closed the door behind her. "So you're Maya they told me your office was here." Maya turned back to her holographic computer desk she knew this was going to happen she'd been told by the staff that the second child was pursuing her romantically which Ritsuko and Kaji had found all very amusing. "You know you shouldn't be here Asuka."

Asuka moved closer a wide toothy grin forming. "But I so wanted to see you, I mean I said hello to you not long back and you ignored me." Maya breathed in deeply. "Yes I was busy the commander sends me to do very important work." Asuka moved even closer leaning forward changing her tone to a more seductive one.

"You know you could just ignore your important work and hang out with me instead we could have some fun." Maya turned in her chair folding her arms as she leaned back catching the change in tone. "Maybe I should be clear because you seem to think this silly crush of yours matters to me."

She paused. "So let me be very clear you're a child and I don't date children as a rule, now maybe you should date girls your own age and stop pursuing adults who have no time for your antics." Asuka breathed in feeling utterly deflated this had not gone how she hoped and a part of her wanted to pull open her school shirt and show of her breasts and bra to prove otherwise, but she knew better and she had gotten to trouble in Germany last time she'd done that to some one she liked and she didn't want to experience military laps again as punishment they had burned her feet.

She turned slightly speaking coldly under her breath. "I'm not a child." Maya looked at the young girl. "I've read your file you know, I know you're not a bad person Asuka but you have a flair for the dramatic and I don't think that's a good thing for you to be doing here in Nerv Japan." She looked up slightly. "You should focus on being a team player."

Asuka folded her arms. "Would that impress you?" Maya looked at her for a long moment. "It's not about impressing me it's about impressing the Mayor she is your guardian after all."

She paused seeing the sadness and dejection in the young girl's eyes she could never remember being this young or naïve as she'd grown up on the streets. She'd also watched her brother and sister be killed on those same streets. "Look I know you mean well but I would prefer we just be friends." Asuka looked at her for a long moment clearly this was a form of olive branch and she wasn't going to be dumb enough not to take it as it was clear this woman was not to be toyed with. "Friends then…."

Maya moved her hand taking her hand shaking it. "Friends."

End of part 2

Silvermoonlight

Forward warning Rei is not Shinji's sister in this and her DNA heritage is more complicated in this mini fic, but I can't say what it with out spoilers.


	3. Broken And Bleeding From Battle

_BROKEN AND BLEEDING FROM BATTLE_

_Year Three_

Maya could feel herself running faster to get to the hospital wing the angel Matarael destroyed unit 02 in the recent fight and I heard Asuka was seriously injured, she suffered massive acid burns to her face, torso and arms and legs.

Her unit was also crippled and had its head cut off and its arms pulled off. I've been told they can fix the burns on the seventeen years old body but she will have to be LCL dipped every day for three months and it's going to be horrible for her and very painful plus her Evangelion could take four months to fix.

What she did was both heroic but stupid she put herself between unit 00 and unit 01 to try and save them from the acid blast. In reality she gave them both a way to kill it but it cost her so much. I stop by the hospital room they also tell me the acid spat in her unit face has caused damage to her left eye in side the unit as she was to highly synced and when your that high in sync your wounds become real it's happened to both Shinji and Rei before now.

She watched as the door opened as she came into the white hospital room seeing Shinji and Rei come into view along with Ritsuko who looked deeply concerned as she put her hand on Asuka's arm speaking calmly. "Okay Asuka I need to give you something for the pain I promise this will be quick as possible." Asuka's good eye looked at under the special LCL bandage which was all over her body. "It's fine I can take it." Shinji watched as the needle went in. "You didn't have to do this Asuka."

Asuka turned to him despite that it hurt like hell all over as she eyed him then Rei who looked just as concerned. "You know there was no other way." She breathed in she had done this not to be heroic but because it was very clear to her now that these two liked each other and she wanted them to be together.

They worked with each other and there was energy and chemistry there and Rei was being an idiot and trying to throw herself to the wolves like she was some how expendable when she wasn't.

She raised her bandaged hand. "Look I'll heal up you moron, you shouldn't worry so much." Maya blinked clearly Ritsuko had not told her yet that to heal her skin to at least ninety percent it would mean real pain and that her eye might never heal but maybe she didn't have the heart yet since she liked these teenagers and was developing a huge soft spot for Rei outside of her being Gendo's project.

Asuka raised her hand. "Worst I can get is battle scars and women love scars right?" She paused catching sight of Maya who was standing close by. "Oh look the rest of the welcome wagon is here, how are you friend?" Maya walked up to her putting her hand on hers. "So glad your okay."

Despite the bandages the others woman's fingers were warm to the touch and her grip very gentle despite that she'd heard inside the entry plug she tended to grip violently on her controls hence she'd always assumed her grip was heavy handed maybe because there hand shake years ago had been so formal. "You know what you did was reckless."

Asuka looked up at her speaking in a playful tone. "It called being a team player you know like we always talk about." Maya ignored the smirk as it appeared on Ritsuko's face while Rei's lips formed a smile. "Yeah well your team work was costly to your body." Asuka looked at her with her good eye. "Yeah well that will heal you know I'll be back on my feet real soon."

Maya breathed in deeply looking at her. "Just take it one step at a time Asuka."

End of part 3

Silvermoonlight

Each chapter covers a year :)


	4. The Pain And Darkness

_THE PAIN AND DARKNESS_

_Year Four_

Today is not a good day I heard that Asuka ran away again this is the second time she's fled Nerv, Rei and Shinji are out searching for her and I'm helping as best I can. We've been friends but after the rehab she became distant from me and I heard she started drinking heavily and her Evangelion sync has been going down and getting steadily worse and Misato has not helped by shouting at her and telling her to pull herself together she's just made it worse for a eighteen year old who is already in a bad place.

Ritsuko said she needed delicate handling after the LCL treatment was over which fixed almost all the serious burns on her body but her left eye could not be saved it went blind but they decided to go ahead and fit it with a robotic retina and new eye stem cord to replace the damaged one so she can move it means though it's white it has an odd glowing hue it means she can see but her eye has no colour and looks very odd to people.

She won't start therapy, she keeps on avoiding it and making excuses and now as her friend I just want to help her before she damages herself in a way that none of us can save her.

Maya walked though the rubble of the ruins of old Tokyo she'd been told that a red haired woman had been seen going into a building near here. She turned seeing that one of the buildings doors had been forced open she walked inside seeing the rotting front room as Asuka came into view she was sitting on the floor drinking from a very large bottle clearly getting wasted out of her mind on alcohol.

It was so heartbreaking to see her this way as she'd always been an up beat kind of girl, no girl was incorrect she was close to being a young woman now.

She was much taller and had a much more adult body along with her age as she was tactically and adult and could drink, get married do all the things people her age did. She watched as Asuka turned to her, her blind left eye glowing as a cold sneer appeared on her face. "What is this shit can't I get any fucking peace?!"

Maya eyed the young woman who in reality just looked tried and depressed and not herself at all as she spoke calmly and softly as she knew a harsh tone would do more harm than good. "I was very worried about you Asuka they said you'd run away again I felt it best to find you."

Asuka picked up her beer bottle taking a long drink before speaking. "Congratulations you found me now fuck off!" Maya ignored her as she walked up her she could see some patches of skin on her arms which was lighter and white scared which was the only remainder of the burn marks though she'd been told there was a patch on her back and waist.

She slowly sat down opposite her ignoring her cold look. "You know burying yourself in that bottle won't make it better believe me I know."

Asuka's eyes narrowed as her left glowed brighter which she couldn't stop as it adjusted to darker places but made her look like a freak. "What would you know about anything Maya with you and me it's always small talk?"

Maya breathed in deeply okay maybe she deserved that though she'd been Asuka's friend since she was fifteen she'd always kept her slightly at arms length and though they chatted about girlfriends and sex and even sex toys she always kept her deeper emotions and life away from the conversation despite that Asuka was open with hers and she knew it wasn't right or fair. "Because my brother and sister were murdered on the streets and I buried myself in the bottle…never made me feel better though."

She paused as a sad look crossed Asuka's face and she looked down clearly unsure of how to respond. "Why are you burying yourself in that bottle now Asuka how's about you tell me the truth." Asuka eyed the bottle as she adjusted her jeans with the other hands. "Because everyone is so fucking happy and I'm not!"

She eyed the bottle of Singha in her other hand which was bandaged she'd told Misato it had been through cooking and a knife accident when in reality she had punched in a wall at Nerv and her knuckles had bled everywhere in a moment of intense rage and anger. "Shinji gets to fuck his angel lover, what do I get to be left by my fucking girlfriend of a year because I don't look right."

Maya moved a little closer. "I think that's a lie Asuka you always told me you wanted Rei and Shinji to be happy together and I think now you are finding it hard." She paused moving her hand putting on the other woman's bandaged one. "I'm sorry Ainu left you I know how that feel's to be left behind."

Asuka felt the pain hit her heart hard as she started to cry before she could stop herself. "She said I wasn't the same after the accident that I wasn't who she remembered."

She looked up sharply. "She said she found the new eye fucking disturbing." She wiped her tears away painfully. "Not like I had a choice it was Gendo's orders Ritsuko didn't want to fit it as it was untested technology and yeah it works fine I can see and it gives me great night vision but I look like some fucked up movie terminator and a freak."

Maya shifted a little closer easing the bottle free of Asuka's hand putting it to one side as she took hold of both of her hands looking her directly in the face. "Have you ever considered that maybe you and Ainu weren't meant for each other and that maybe she doesn't deserve you if all she cares about is how you look on the surface and not what's in your heart?"

She eased up her hand wiping Asuka's tears away gently. "I think you still look wonderful and have a good heart I'm just sad she never saw that in you." Asuka carried on staring downwards. "Yeah I guess it just hurts." Maya moved her hand running it gently through her red hair. "There are people who care about you Asuka I'm one of them and Shinji and Rei are really worried about you and we all just want you to get better." She breathed in deeply. "You have to go and do the therapy it's going to help you."

She looked up meeting her good eye as her other glowed in the darkness. "I've done the Nerv therapy it helps." She breathed in realizing something that she was really seeing Asuka for the first time and despite the pain it was clear that she wasn't that egotistic fifteen year old child who had tried to chat her up in her office she was now an adult with a broken heart and had really grown to be attractive and she couldn't deny that a part of her wanted to kiss her but she knew it would be wrong and that Asuka was in the wrong place emotionally and needed to get better.

Though she could feel the sexual energy floating between them even now and it was hard to ignore and in a way ironic since she'd once told her to go away as she was just a child yet now she wanted the woman who was all grown up and whose eyes were staring to her own with a deep intensity that was hard to fathom or ignore. "Asuka!"

She turned feeling the moment break as she caught sight of Rei and Shinji in the doorway she pulled away sharply as she stood up. "I found her."

She watched as Rei came forward much to Gendo discontent she was growing her hair out and had tailed it up and was starting to dress how she felt and Shinji being the good boyfriend was helping her in every way. "You know Misato is going to be so angry at you Asuka."

Asuka snapped out of her haze as she looked up. "Could you please not talk to me like you're my mother Rei? I hate it when you do that." Rei moved over her crossing her arms showing a real confidence as her red eyes looked at her no wonder Shinji went nuts over her she heard her speak again but softer. "Yes but you know running away never solved anything."

Shinji moved closer to his girlfriend and long time friend and a person he considered family. "We are so glad your okay." He turned to Rei. "Come on lets help her up." Maya watched as they both dragged her to her feet which she clearly didn't like but gave in to anyway.

Asuka head snapped around as she spoke in a deeply uncertain tone. "Does the therapy make the pain go away?" Maya breathed in deeply. "Yes it's painful but it does help in the end." She watched as Asuka's face turned to deep thought as Shinji's voice hit the air. "Jesus Asuka how much did you drink?"

Asuka's face turned to a dark scowl as she eyed him. "Oh shut up idiot and stop mothering me like your girlfriend does!"

End of part 4

Silvermoonlight


	5. A Return To Your Inner Self

_A RETURN TO YOUR INNER SELF_

_Year Five_

She's finally well again it's been nine months but after the therapy she's more herself and back to being part of the team and her normal self again and is no longer depending on alcohol. She's also nineteen now and very much an adult through and through and though we've talked and been closer and more open with each other, I have not told her about the feelings I have and still have which is that I'm in love with her and have been for many months. I'm getting concerned because the commander has not been as kind to me recently as he used to be.

He's changing it's like he's preparing for something and I know he's been much crueller towards Shinji and Rei ever since they got together but now his anger is on a weekly basis. I'm hearing whispers that he is preparing for the end I have no idea what they means I mean I know there's only one angel is left, is it that once that battle comes Nerv will no longer have a use and it will all come to an end. I confess I used to respect the commander but as the years have drawn on I respect him less and less because he's petty and cruel.

I'm not the only one who feels this Kaji and Ritsuko feel the same as me and Misato is also coming around to it as well but it took longer for her since she's a stubborn jackass and she was very caught up in her own bullshit over Kaji being with Ritsuko and not her but it's starting to sink into her thick skull that, that is how it is and they love each other and she can't change it.

I guess the reality is I'm tired of my meetings in the Commanders office I'm tired of feeling like a weapon and I hate the secrets I keep.

The worst I leaned recently which is that Rei is not some random DNA mix like I thought as the cover story was that she was mixed with angel and an unknown female donor egg, but I found out the truth recently and if it comes out Kaji and Ritsuko will both hit the roof.

Because Rei was made from that left over angel DNA that had Yui mixed in but the donor was Ritsuko's mother, which means she is her younger sister by birthright and I've found it harder to sleep knowing this and that the commander only engineered her outward appearance to look like his dead wife…it's so twisted and fucked up.

I hate the loneliness that my position has put me in and I can't stand it anymore it's why I find myself walking the long corridor to Nerv's food centre because I know Asuka will be eating there right now and I want to ask her out before it's to late because I know that chances can come and go and I deeply fear what's to come and what ever it is I want to be with someone I love.

I just hope she still loves me as I knew she really liked me as a kid but I know peoples feelings change as they grow but I want to believe the feeling is still there as I felt something in those ruins it was the way she looked at me it's stuck with me or ages and I just hope I'm not to late.

Maya looked up catching sight of Asuka who was eating KFC while she watched the food court monitor which was showing sports though her gaze was fixed on the horse racing. Clearly she betted on one even though she'd told her that was bad habit though Asuka had said that Rei won all the time, but the reality was Rei had an inhuman perception sometimes and Asuka didn't.

She watched as Asuka's face turned to annoyance as her horse clearly didn't win.

She came closer to her. "I told you betting was a very bad idea." Asuka turned sharply a smile appearing on her face. "Hello Maya." Maya took a seat next to her. "How much did you loose?" Asuka breathed in deeply. "To much I think I'll just let Rei bet on my next horse." She eyed her chicken pushing some Maya's way. "I have chicken and fries left if you want some."

Maya eyed the food which she wasn't going to turn down as she took it taking a bite enjoying the flavour. "I'm so glad you're here I really wanted to talk to you."

Asuka breathed in deeply raising her hands. "Look I know I broke that locker the other day I was just mad didn't mean to kick it in with my foot." Maya eyed her. "It's not about that." Asuka looked up in confusion. "Oh…so what is it about?" Maya lowered her food turning serious. "It's about us."

Asuka breathed in deeply this was confusing. "If I've offended you in some way I apologise, but you always told me to be honest." Maya breathed in Asuka was a very intelligent person but god sometimes she could be really romantically dense. "It's not about our friendship." She paused taking in a deep breath as she spoke in a rush. "Would you like to go on a date together?"

Asuka looked up as she smirked eyeing Maya clearly this was a joke since she didn't like her that way even though she'd always had feelings for to this very day but had never acted up on them though on that drunk day in the ruins she had wanted to but had stopped herself. "You know that's a funny joke Maya." Maya's felt her hand suddenly hit the table as she met Asuka's gaze as the light glowed in the other woman's left eye. "I'm serious!"

She paused watching as Asuka's face turned to shock and then uncertainty as she spoke again. "I would like to go out with you Asuka." She put her hands together nervously. "You know go to the cinema or something."

Asuka looked at her the smaller woman for a long moment realizing just how serious this was and how out of sorts it made her feel because she had for so long accepted this would never be and yet here they were right now talking about this and it was so confusing. "But you said you never had any interest in my childish crush."

Maya put a hand through her hair in frustration. "That was when you were a child you're not a child anymore you're an intelligent kind and active women and I've been feeling this way for some time."

Asuka felt the annoyance hit home before she could stop it. "You know if this is a joke Maya it's fucking bad taste and I know bad taste since I'm the one normally putting my foot in my mouth!" Maya paused before speaking. "Tell me Asuka that day at the ruins did you feel something?"

Asuka felt her hand start to form a fist. "Yes I did but I know you don't like me that way and I was drunk." Maya stood up slowly leaning over the table towards her. "Well I felt that to." She met her eyes again. "So let me ask you again do you want to date?"

Her next words were suddenly cut off by the other woman kissing her with enough force and passion to push her back slightly it was a long kiss and very sensual full of desire and need. She felt the other woman's lips pull away from hers as Asuka good eye looked at her as her hand came up to her face stroking very gently as a smile formed on her lips which was warm as she spoke softly. "Yes…I'd really like to date you."

End of part 5

Slvermoonlight

This is meant to be a fun play on that whole idea that Asuka is very impulsive and anyone who has read Fading In to The Stolen Light might see an overlap to Asuka past which was in that story. Please note the next chapter will switch the rating from T to M due to content.


	6. Feel Me Within You

_FEEL ME WITHIN YOU_

_Year Six_

I feel very strange right now as I walk the long corridor to Maya's office it feels like so long ago since I was in the room. I never really went in there again after what happened the first time.

She's my girlfriend now and I turned twenty last month in December we've kissed and gone a lot of places outside work and I've stayed around her apartment and we've slept in bed together but sex has not really been a thing though it's deeply affectionate and there isn't a moment that I don't feel loved, she did say she has trouble with love making and just needs time I was fine with it.

She said it was due to an unpleasant experience when she was younger where a forma girlfriend didn't treat her right and sex though consenting it was bad and though they spilt up it made her very distant from having new relationships.

She is up to something I can feel it I don't know it's just the how she's smiled at me this morning like something was going on. Our relationship is not a secret but I've been told by her to never talk about the things we talk about in private as Gendo is now hot on our heals the same way he's after Rei and Shinji. And I'm starting to really see why they both really hate him he's like a stagnant cloud of shit that lingers and is always looking over your shoulder.

Yes we all have buffers which is Kaji, Misato and Ritsuko although Misato was the one who was not on side when she found out about this relationship because she says that Maya is to close to Gendo and might betray us all. I beg to differ though and I know she hates Gendo she told me not long ago and that he's a vile man and she hates keeping his secrets now and she just wants the final angel to come so we can all have happy lives.

She spoken to me even further that she wants out of the special ops division and wants to join the normal staff and have a happy life much to my surprise she even said she wants to have a family which surprised me even more as I didn't think she was the family type.

Asuka stopped as she came to Maya's office door taking in a deep breath as she knocked. "Maya…." Maya's voice came from inside the tone filled with happiness. "Come in." Asuka opened the door walking inside seeing that Maya had the large leather chair turned away from her as she spoke again. "Lock the door."

Asuka breathed in pressing the special switch near by watching as the electric locks shot across which was followed by the two camera's suddenly lowering clearly going off much to her surprise. Maya turned in her chair feeling her smile widen. "You know electric faults happen ever so often around here, it's a wonder this place still runs."

Asuka looked at her suddenly feeling very uncertain of herself. "You shut them off?" Maya leaned forward in her chair. "I might have." She paused changing her voice tone to a deep seductive one. "You know you could just ignore your important work and hang out with me instead we could have some fun."

Asuka looked at her for a long moment suddenly realizing that those were the very words she'd spoken when she'd when she'd first come into this office but to hear them spoken back to her was so surreal. Maya looked at Asuka who was staring at her wide eyed her robotic left eye going white and glowing brighter she breathed in maybe the invitation wasn't clear enough she slowly unbuttoned her Nerv black shirt knowing that she had nothing underneath no bra but this one off just for Asuka's benefit. "Would you like to have some fun?"

Asuka snapped out of her haze realizing this was deeply serious and an open invitation that she was finally ready to go to this sexual place.

Maybe she shouldn't be shocked by this Maya did have a habit of really changing her mind very suddenly the more she opened up to her the more it became about what she wanted as she had said that during most of her time at Nerv everything had spun around what the commander wanted and her duty but now that was changing and she wanted to make her own shoe prints in the earth and forge her own path.

She leaned forward moving her hand up to her face making a gentle caress as she spoke with an edge of seduction. "Are you sure you want to ride this train? You can leave anytime just say the word."

Maya's hand came up moving over hers trying to keep the deeper emotion at bay which she wasn't used as there was always something special about that caress and it always made her heart beat faster and it was as soft as silk. "Yes I want to ride this train I think I've kept you waiting long enough." Asuka felt a wide toothy grin form. "If at any point you need stop say so."

Maya looked up meeting the other woman's intense gaze as she stood up from her chair. "I will." She pulled Asuka down to her kissing her as the other woman's hand moved to her Nerv jacket pulling it off very slowly as her hands started to move her over her upper body in gentle motions as she unbuttoned Asuka's shirt pulling it free slowly and gently only for the other woman's kisses to become much more heated and her movements much sensual and wanting as they undid her trousers and pulled her underwear down.

She eased her hands down pulling down the other woman's black skinny jeans followed by her underwear as she pushed back forcing her to the chair as she pushed her body up against hers kissing harder as she moved her hand between her legs making her movements slow and gentle to start watching as one of the other woman's hands grabbed the chair arm her nails digging in as she started to kiss a trail down her neck hearing her breathing getting faster as she carried on kissing a trail down her breasts and down to her stomach.

Asuka breathed in suddenly realizing where this was going and found herself clutching the seat with both hands as Maya spread her legs wide going lower and the next moments turned to utter bliss as her hands came up caressing the sides of her body. Maybe it was the suddenness of this the hotness but she found herself getting turned on so fast maybe it was the risk that despite that the door was locked someone could walk in and she knew in Nerv rules sex in the offices was banned and Maya was taking such a massive risk doing this to her here.

She felt her teeth suddenly grind together as she stopped herself crying out as she got closer to her peak and her grip got even tighter on the chair arm only for the wave to come crashing down on her and she cried out unable to hold it back any longer.

She watched as the other woman kissed her trail back up as her breathing became harder as she felt the cold feeling hit her body the next moments were automatic as she flipped the other woman around pulling her forcefully on her knees as she started kissing harder ignoring Maya's slight surprise.

Her hands moved between her legs in a fast motion as she turned the chair so it was more towards the desk as she kissed her holding nothing back only for breathing to get sharper and more hitched as her hand shot out knocking some of the things off her desk as she made her movements sharper and faster god she had dreamed of this moment for years and now it was here she wouldn't have her fantasy stolen from her as this had been what she had wanted that day at fifteen years old to have this woman on her lap this way and to dominate her. Yes she'd had sex with women before but this was different it was special this was love making and she wanted to give this woman her all.

Maya's foot come up kicking the desk close by sending lots of files and papers flying causing her to turn sharply for a moment feeling slightly distracted only for Maya's voice to cut through her thoughts. "Don't you dare stop they're not important documents!"

Maya breathed in feeling Asuka instantly carry on kissing her as her hands carried on moving below that was a lie they were important but right now she didn't want the other woman to stop this was just to nice as she could feel Asuka kissing her neck seeing her robotic left eye grow even brighter. She grabbed the desk front feeling herself get hit by the wave only for Asuka to keep going so she could ride it as long as possible.

She found her whole body breathing as she started to come down slowly which took a while since she was buzzing she turned looking at the other woman who strangely looked uncertain and unsure of herself maybe she thought she'd been to rouge or had over stepped a boundary which she hadn't she turned in the chair running her hands through her long red hair as she kissed her lips gently as she waiting for her breathing to become formal which took a long moment before she leaned forward kissing her gently as she spoke with a sly tone. "We should do this more often."

She watched as a toothy grin appeared on Asuka's face as she looked at her speaking in a quite seductive tone. "Yes we should."

End of part 6

Silvermoonlight


	7. A Question Of Loyalty

_A QUESTION OF LOYALTY_

_Year Seven_

Reality can suck it can be painful and I know I'm about to have one of those times as I see the commander coming towards my office as the door is open. It has been a month since I made love to Asuka in this office but I've always had concerns that he might find out that he might know I broke the rules and this is one of those times as I can see the rage in his eyes the glasses hide nothing as he walks in slamming the door behind him as comes to stand closer to me speaking coldly. "Clearly your getting too big for your shoes Maya…I know what you did in this office with that red haired German bitch a month a go."

I stand up slowly keeping my distance from him. "I don't know what you mean commander." He steps closer and I can see the white streaks in his beard and the insanity in his gaze, he used to be so focused but as the years have gone by he's become more and more insane with his bullshit plans.

He also thinks eyes are watching him everywhere it's clear he's going mad maybe because he's keeping secrets from Seele he won't tell them what Rei's true purpose is that she is the switch that will destroy this world and bring about human instrumentality he told them she was for talking to angels but I think maybe they now know that, that's a lie and they're digging for the truth.

Gendo's mouth turns to a dark sneer. "Don't play dumb with me, you answer to me your loyal to me and you'd be nothing with out me, I saved you from your rotten little life on the streets as a teenager I brought you to Nerv and had my best people train you into something worth while."

Maya breathed in deeply she hated to be remaindered of this as this was why she was here to protect him from his enemies, his body guard and spy to move his secrets around so to speak they're there to take bullets for him, die for him and all because he had used her street life as a way to motivate her into loyalty and make her a killer.

It was not for her benefit though it was for his own and he had never felt like a father to her more a mentor who was just there to guide but had no love she realized that now but it had taken her years to realize it because it was only in the past few years that she had not felt real love and known what it truly was and realized that he had never loved her, he just liked her around like some lap dog and he saw her as a tool and she was tired of it she wanted out of this shit outfit so badly now and to have a normal life. "Regardless of that fact I have no idea what your talking about commander."

The next moments turned to agony as his hand wrapped around her throat as she was forced up against the opposite wall in a violent moment as he towered over her a part of her wanted to grab her gun which was always by her side on her gun belt but she knew better and she knew any threat would force him to target Asuka the grip tightened as he spoke in a cold voice. "Let me be clear so we understand each other I hate your relationship with that red head just as much as I hate my son screwing my angel toy and making her think she has the right to feelings and emotions I know you and your female friends are working against me just like my wife used to before I cleaved her head in and stuck her soul in 01."

He paused. "Unless you want to end up like her and I stick your soul in an Evangelion unit you will show me loyalty." He paused. "So tell me now Maya have you told your little red haired girlfriend any off my secrets?" His gaze narrowed. "Be very careful with your next words." Maya spoke though every word hurt due to his grip. "She knows nothing commander…I don't tell her anything!" Gendo's looked at her for a long moment searching desperately for some form of lie.

His grip suddenly freed causing her to cough as the air came back into her lungs as he spoke again. "If I find out your lying I'll kill you myself Maya." Maya put her hand to her throat feeling the pain there as she spoke calmly. "Was there anything else you wanted Commander?"

He eyed as he turned speaking coldly. "No there was nothing else." Maya watched as he left slamming the door behind him. She waited for a long painful moment before feeling a long breath come out as she sunk down the wall unable to stop the tears as she started to cry she only really learned to cry over these past few years while being with Asuka and only when they were alone yet now she couldn't stop them falling as she so wanted this nightmare to be over.

End of part 7

Silvermoonlight


	8. Commander And Unwilling Puppet

_COMMANDER AND UNWILLING PUPPET_

_Year Seven_

You can hear the screams and the shooting all around Seele found out what Gendo's plan was they've sent the Japanese army to destroy Nerv and I've seen on the screen that there're bringing in their six pilots in the white Evangelions to destroy ours.

The Japanese army has poured some form of red concrete in our Eva bay though Shinji got out in 01 and is facing off against them. I'm stuck with the bastard as he drags Rei violently towards the lower hanger bay and the woman with white long hair is trying to fight him. I can't stand this it's all wrong and I can't stand it anymore I hate this bastard and Rei does not deserve this.

We go in the huge open hanging bay where Lilith hangs as Gendo pulls her sharply so she's in front of it as he speaks coldly. "Meet your destiny!" He watches as she turns the anger in her face and red eyes as she speaks. "I want no part in your plan!"

Gendo slowly raises a vile which has an embryo in it floating in liquid which is clearly angel as he smiles. "Consume this Rei and become god for me and give me rule over human instrumentality!" She eyes the vile in disgust as she speaks coldly. "No."

Gendo face turns to anger as he points to me. "If you don't do as you're told she will kill you! This is your destiny it's what you were made for!" He raises his other hand. "You're meant to become god for me!" Rei turns to me a look of disgust on her face. "If Asuka knew you were doing this she'd drop you like a stone as you're betraying her and all she ever did was love you."

I look down sadly she is right Asuka would hate me for this because Asuka and Rei are friends sometimes they don't see eye to eye but they do trust and try to help each other and have for years but what she doesn't know is I've prepared for this I just hope the one truth I let slip found the right ears.

Gendo breathed in deeply eyeing the young woman. "You don't need my son anymore Shinji has served his purpose he'll die soon enough but if you want to save him you can become god for me." He raised the vial higher. "Eat the embryo of Adam and merge with Lilith and give me control of human instrumentality and all your powers and I'll give him back to you." He eyed her seeing the uncertainty in her face. "This is destiny Rei you can't escape it."

A gun suddenly pressed into the back of his head as a cold voice spoke. "Bastard, you kept the truth from me all these years!" He blinked realizing it was Ritsuko. "Don't you have more important places to be you annoying bitch?" Ritsuko's face turns to pure anger. "I know the truth and your remarks mean nothing to me!" She turns to Rei easing up as hand speaking calmly. "Come here sweetheart." She pauses. "Please."

I lower my gun as I speak. "You should go Rei." I watched as Rei despite her utter confusion moves to stand next to Ritsuko who quickly takes her hand pulling her behind her as she speaks again. "She's my sister and you never told me! I was running those experiments on my own flesh and blood." Gendo turned a smug smile appearing. "I needed an egg donor your mother wouldn't give up hers and Yui was dead so I forced fate so to speak the long fall smashed open her skull but her organs were not damaged."

He turns enjoying the look of horror on Ritsuko's face at the truth that her mothers fall was no accident along with Rei who is stunned by the truth that they're related as they both back away further from him as he turns to face them. "Maya shoot her now that's an order!" I breath in deeply the anger rising. "I'm afraid I can't do that commander you see you told me you also murdered your wife as well, that means you caused two deaths and are very much a serial murder and you should stand trail for your actions."

The sound of a gun going on off hits home as Gendo's cry of pain comes as he hit the floor his vile smashing as it hit the ground as the blood leaks out of his leg. Ritsuko just fired the gun and I watch in shock as she fires again right into his other leg her intention clearly not to kill but to cripple as she speaks coldly. "That's for my mother you fucking scumbag." I watch as Gendo looks at me in agony. "I said kill her!"

I breathe in watching as Ritsuko turns taking Rei away with her not looking back I look at him and how pathetic he looks right now.

I take in a deep breath killing him now would be easy but Ritsuko is right he needs to pay for his crimes and stopping Seele and other Eva pilots is important and getting Asuka to her Evangelion is even more important as Shinji can't hold them off forever. I breathe in as I slowly walk away from the commander before turning to look at him as I speak coldly. "All your secrets are out, your time as commander has ended and I no longer have to answer to you so you can go to hell."

I walk away ignoring his angry cries and curses it's not like he'll get out of the void he's crippled now and I no longer serve his interests.

End of part 8

Silvermoonlight


	9. Blood And Fires Ever Raging

_BLOOD AND FIRES EVER RAGING_

_Doomsday…_

Maya walked the corridor seeing the blood stains, Nerv staff and special ops branch like her were starting to take back control from the Japanese army but so many have died bodies littered the corridors from both sides and it was horrible it was her childhood all over again and she no longer got any joy out of killing people but she'd had to kill to get up here.

I hear the radio in my uniform come on as the bridge staff male voice's hit the air. "Maya you need to get to the level above Asuka's up there she's being tailed by the Japanese's military."

Maya leaned over picking up a fallen hand gun she needed more bullets and she'd take everything she could get. "Do you guys have a clear route to the Evangelion bay!?" The bridge staff member was quite before speaking again. "Yes we can get Asuka to the bay the entry plug has been set along with Rei's Ritsuko says she can't get her to the bay there route is blocked off." There was a pause. "Shinji needs someone else up there he fighting for all he's worth but these Seele pilots are good and he's only taken down one of the six so far."

Maya breathed in deeply. "Okay clear the route for me I'll bring Asuka to the bay maybe once she's in she can smash up the red shit they put around her Evangelion." She ran past the bodies as she moved up the stairs ignoring the dark spark of adrenaline. "I'll bring Asuka to you!" She turned the corner raising her gun catching sight of the woman who was clearly tracking Asuka the other man and woman with her had fallen back and they weren't paying attention to her.

She breathed in lowering her gun as she pulled her knife free as she stalked towards the nearest man who was foolishly leaning forward on his knee. She grabbed his face not waiting as she slammed the knife into his back ignoring his muffled cries of agony letting go at the last moment as the woman turned to her raising her gun but to late as she grabbed hers getting off the shot first causing a massive spatter of blood as it went through her chest.

She turned grabbing her bloody knife putting it in its holder as she ran up the corridor hearing the woman speak as she faced Asuka who looked pissed she had a bloody hand gun though by the clicking sound it was clear she was out of bullets. "So you're the German who shot two of my friends well you know I'm going to enjoy this." She raised her pistol aiming it towards Asuka's head. "It's nothing personal just business." Maya raised her own gun lining up the aim. "I hate assholes who say it's just business."

The woman turned sharply but not fast enough as three bullets left her gun hitting her in the back and chest as she turned around she was dead before she even hit the floor. She eyed Asuka who looked generally surprised to see her as well as confused. "I thought you were dead….no one would tell me where you are." Maya moved toward her taking her hand. "So you shot some people?" Asuka followed her feeling her grip tighten on her hand. "They're not dead I just crippled them like you showed me, which was aim for the knees."

Maya looked at her giving her a smile. "That's good." Asuka breathed in deeply. "We should get out of here and away from Nerv it's all gone to shit." Maya breathed in deeply watching as the bridge crew sent her the map route through a holographic screen on her arm. "No you need to get to the Evangelion bay." Asuka blinked in confusion. "But it's locked off they told me there was no way in." Maya looked at the hologram. "There is now the bridge crew have cleared the way."

8

They'd been running for five minutes following the paths and now they were really close to the lifts she knew though for her this would the end of the road as Asuka had to do what needed to be done lifts and she'd have to make her own way back. She turned seeing to her horror that there were four Japanese army men and women on the level below who let off a steam of bullets which hit the wall close to them as they both ran through the walk way with its golden cross symbol. Smoke blasted up as someone let of a bazooka rocket causing dust to fly behind them.

She pressed the button locking the door near by only to feel the sudden pain as she looked at her upper leg which was bleeding out badly and leaving a blood trail causing her to stop and take a painful breath. "You're bleeding!" Asuka's voice cut through her thoughts as she turned smiling at her as she leaned against the wall. "It's nothing it just looks bad."

That was an utter lie it was bad but getting Asuka to the lift was more important. She didn't think as she pushed Asuka inside the special lift which the bridge crew had hacked which would take her down to the Evangelion bay. "I can't follow you Asuka you have to do the rest on your own."

Asuka felt her fingers grip the inside of the lifts grate as she felt the deep panic take over. "No please you can't leave me! I don't want you to go I love you to much!" Her fingers gripped tighter. "Every one leaves me! My Mama left me my step father paid no attention to me and my step mother disliked me you're the first person who has stayed with me!"

She could feel the tears coming before she could stop them. Maya walked inside putting a bloody hand on the lift as she met Asuka's gaze directly. "You have to do this on your own Asuka your meant to do this you have to do this for the others everybody needs you." Asuka narrowed her gaze. "I don't want to I want to be with you."

Maya breathed in deeply hating that she had to do this. "You're Asuka Langley Soryu! You are the pilot of 02 and you have a duty your now have to for fill it because this is about more than you and me it about doing your job!"

She paused seeing the pain and uncertainty in Asuka's face clearly this was wrong way to go about this and hypocritical since she'd told her some days ago that she hated her duty and wanted out of this place. "I know sometimes you still hate yourself and you hate hurting others and I feel the same way Asuka but you can not give up now or turn your back on your friends or Nerv and I will never forgive you if you do because this is bigger than us!"

She moved her hands up taking hold of Asuka's face. "Please Asuka you have to pilot 02 now and be the hero you are and let the world see you as I see you and how your friends see you." She breathed in painful. "Stop hurting stop hating stop repeating your mistakes because trust me I've repeated them over and over but I don't want to repeat them anymore I want a life with you and for us to have a family." She took in another painful breath. "If we get through this I promise everything will be better and I'll be better for you."

She stood up slightly pulling off her dog tags slowly putting them around Asuka's neck. "I'll be waiting for you when this is over once and for all." She looked into her good blue eye as her other glowed brightly in the darkness. "Promise me you'll come back." She watched as the younger woman nodded sadly clearly realizing the truth that just for while they'd be apart again. She leaned up gently kissing her lips it was a slow long and lingering kiss she pulled away looking at her. "Now that's the kiss of an adult who makes the right choices."

She moved her hand to the second button which would open the metal grate behind Asuka forcing her fully into the lift as she spoke in a whisper. "We'll do the rest when you get back." She pushed it watching as Asuka was instantly forced back before she could stop it as she saw the pain in her face as the lift closed and they were once more separated from each other.

She breathed in as she moved away from the lift sliding down painfully to the floor as she started to tear at her Nerv trousers pulling a strip out as she wrapped it tightly around her upper leg as she took in another deep breath hoping the door would hold as she started to crawl away she knew they'd blow up this section it was protocol if you wanted to kill someone important.

End of part 9

Silvermoonlight

To answer a question from a guest in this universe Gendo never ate the embryo of Adam (Which is shown in the manga) so he never had the eye in his hand, and you will find out what happened to it :)


	10. Salvation In The Burning Wreckage

_SALVATION IN THE BURNING WRECKAGE_

…

It's over all the white Evangelions are laying busted on the huge shattered remains of Nerv, there pilots have been arrested, they keep ranting about how Gendo promised them human instrumentality and that they were this sent here to destroy us and gain this once the vessel was received by Lilith the vessel being Rei which is shocking.

This means Gendo had these people ready all along it's believed he lost faith in us so he funnelled money into another project out of sight more Evangelions more pilots it's a mass of bullshit that's hard to wrap my head around.

I'm sitting in an old Nerv wreck room which isn't damaged as they've been regrouping everyone, Seele arrested Gendo as this was never part of there plan they built the Evangelions to stop angels not to bring about another impact, but Gendo betrayed them.

The Japanese's army stopped fighting once they were told the truth from Seele I have not seen Maya but I can see Shinji and Rei kissing and hugging close by I'm glad there back together I'm glad there happy and I'm glad Rei said no to Gendo I heard that Ritsuko is her older sister and I know they have a lot to talk about since there family now.

Just because Rei was built for that purpose of destroying the world does not mean she ever had to for fill it she's half human after all. I heard Ritsuko gave her to Kaji and Misato so they could protect and get her out of Nerv so she could not be used for this purpose. So I guess this is it the war is finally over no more Nerv no more angels and the Evangelions that remain will be kept in Seele building until Nerv is rebuilt as they still want to keep them in case something else comes up.

I sit in the chair I've not seen Maya I have no idea where she is and I'm starting to feel my nerves get to me causing me to clench my fist. Maybe she didn't make it maybe this is the end I keep asking but no one can tell me anything I watch as Rei walks over to me followed by Shinji who puts a hand on my shoulder as he speaks. "I'm sure she's fine." Rei gently kneels in front of me. "Maya she betrayed Gendo that's the reason I got away in the end all she ever wanted was to be with you…I think in the end that's what drove her to do the right thing."

Oh god I can feel the tears coming she told me that I had to come back and now I'm here but she isn't I hate this. I pull of the chain with its dog tags looking at them. "She made me promise that I'd be there when she came back."

Rei stood up putting her hand on her shoulder. "She's coming back Asuka I can feel it in my heart." Asuka looked at her feeling a sad smile form. "Are you trying to bet on my love life Rei because it's not the same as betting on a horse race?" Shinji looked at her. "Have hope Asuka."

"Yeah have hope because you know I will always keep my promise to you."

Asuka turned sharply as she got up out the chair seeing Maya coming towards her though she was using a crutch and Kaji was giving her a hand he looked up smirking. "We found her at last in one of the veneration shafts she'd been hiding there as they exploded the lift area." Asuka moved towards Maya seeing the bandages unable to stop her self as she grabbed her hugging her. "I'm so glad your okay." Maya breathed in deeply enjoying the feel of the younger woman's touch. "I'm so glad your alive Asuka."

She was about to say more only to get cut off by a deeply searing kiss which was filled with both happiness and sexual lust and anticipation. She watched as Asuka pulled away feeling the deep blush hit home before she could stop it as she spoke. "Maybe I should get lost more often."

Asuka looked at her for a long moment as she raised the dog tags. "Here you should have these back I was only holding on to them." Maya shook her head placing a hand on hers. "No keep them I want you to have them, call it an engagement gift of sorts."

Asuka looked at them. "I like that." She paused changing her language to German knowing Maya understood her as she had been learning the language. "So you know when this is over how's about you and I find a bed and have the love making you promised me before you shoved me in the lift?" She turned hearing Rei and Shinji both laugh because they clearly knew what she had said though no one else did and some looked confused. Maya felt a sly smile form. "Well I did promise."

Asuka turned putting on her shoulder switching her language back. "I think they have food we can get something to eat its just instant noodles and beer and vending machine snacks." Maya breathed in deeply as Asuka helped her towards the table where the food was piled up. "Yeah I would love that being in the veneration shaft is no fun and I'm done with this special ops bullshit." Asuka helped her sit down gently kissing her cheek before sitting next to her. "Well you have the rest of your life with me to decide a new career path."

Maya picked up a chocolate bar feeling a real genuine smile form. "Yes we do."

End of part 10

Silvermoonlight


	11. Our Piece Of Paradise

_OUR PIECE OF PARADISE_

It's been three years since the events of Nerv and today's is my day off I'm sitting in a meadow with my wife who is two months pregnant and playing with our twin boy and girl who we had via IVF as they can mix both parents genes in the egg now before adding the donor sperm and the recent IVF was also successful though Asuka wanted this child as I had the twins.

She wearing a yellow sun dress and straw hat as her red hair flows out watching the building of peace as that's what Nerv was rebuilt as a testament to winning the war with the angels.

We still work there as does everyone we know but in different jobs I went for a desk job which is quite and peaceful Asuka is working in the engineering labs on science. Misato is head of Nerv and Shinji is training to be Director and head of Nerv and Rei is working in genetics to use what's left the angels which was frozen to create things that could help humanity as well as study the embryo of Adam which despite being dropped in the vial survived. It jumped in to the LCL water grew a small tail and swam off out of Gendo's reach clearly wanting nothing to do with him. It took us a very long time to find it and catch it again but it's now in a secured LCL fish tank.

Ritsuko and Kaji got married and a got another cat as one of Ritsuko's passed away recently so she wanted another one and there jobs have not changed much apart from them both drifting between Rei and Asuka's projects.

All this aside I'm just glad we made it and we are here and I finally have the family I always wanted and I have this life I thought I never thought I have. I spent my life hating killing and being unhappy and I thought people like me don't get happiness I though it was not for me.

The truth is you can recreate yourself and define your destiny at every step and if you want something badly enough it can be yours you just have to believe in yourself. Oh and if you wondering yes we had that great love making session but I'm not going to say what happened that up to your imaginations.

_END_

End of part 11

Silvermoonlight


End file.
